The Iron Child and the Iron Boy
by Dragonfire - Jessie Sparrow
Summary: Tony Stark has a ten year old daughter and Son who are exactly like him. But what happens when the Avengers are initiated? Will it spell disaster or success for the children who have no friends. . .
1. The avengers

Title- The Iron Child and the Iron Boy

Description- Tony Stark has a ten year old daughter and Son who are exactly like him. But what happens when the Avengers are initiated? Will it spell disaster or success for the children who have no friends? and then they meet Ash Rogers. Steve Roger's daughter? (Steve got with another girl called Tanya Satin)and then meet Loki's son who he kept a secret for years born to a mortal called Emily Talvert?

I am sitting at the table with Alec eating a fry up as of present. And it tastes delicsh. I mean mom's cooking is the best of the best. Unless we're in Mace D (McDonalds) then that wins hands down bitches.

Any who our school report card's just came (me and Alec skipped like loads of years we are in university) and we got A*** in all our lessons. Except sports because we bunk that. we'd rather fly around in my Iron Child suit and his Iron Boy suit. Yeah that's right I am Iron Child Iron Man's mini assistant and Alec is Iron Boy Iron Man's other mini assistant.

"I don't see why you have to flunk sports," mom sighs.

"Mom half the schools flunks sport. Unless your a jock," I replied with my mouth full of bacon and eggs.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," mom sighs. I swallow and me and Alec do a massive belch as dad walks in the room.

"Nice," he says and high fives me and Alec. Me and Alec then looked at the clock.

"Well we'd love to stay and chat about use bunking sports but we gotta go. See's ya," we both said and with that we grab our bags, phones and Skate boards, with built in turbo boosters and a system that can imidiatly put me in my Iron Child suit if needed and Alec into his Iron Boy suit. I glance at my watch and realises we have ten minutes to get to school and we're still twenty minutes away."Shit Alec we aren't gunna make it!" I yell

"Oh well time to try out the turbo boosters and the hover mecanisum," Alec replies and kicks the back of the board and I copy him. Imidiatly we're hovering in the air and our feet are strapped on and the wheels are tucked away.

"Cool," I say. "JARVIS,"

"Yes miss Stark?" JARVIS asked.

"Turn on the Turbo Boosters on my and Alec's skateboards," I reply.

"But Miss Stark they are not yet ready the likely hood you will not die is. . ."

"Yeah yeah yeah I can do the maths just do it," Alec snaps. And soon we are flying through the air at mega top speed. When we arrive at the grassland outside the school we're let down. I flick a switch and my bored turns into a finger flipper thing. You know those skate boards that you use your fingers on to do tricks and shiz. Anyway me and Alec run into the school and clock in. Then we bolt to our class.

Alec's P.O.V

I was compleatly bored to say the least. I knew everything they were talking about and was just about to fall asleep when my alert on my watch went off. I looked down and pressed the button. "What's up JARVIS?" I asked in a whisper.

"Danger Master Stark. At central park." JARVIS said. My jaw dropped and I shot up along with Jace.

"Suit activate!" we yelled and soon I was in my Iron Boy suit.

"Miss and Master Stark sit down!" Mr Peach yelled.

"Sorry boss. But gotta save the world. . . again. . . evil waits for no man. Or in this case child," I said and flew out of the window and towards Central Park with Jace. When we arrived our dad was kicking arse. We started helping him and soon the arse wholes were all unconscious. Dad then turned to us.

"Good job kiddo's," he smiled.

"Thanks dad." we smiled. Just then Fury turned up and took the arse wholes away.

"What are we going to do with you three?" he asked.

"Nothing," my dad said.

"Give us a raise," me and Alec said.

"I don't pay you," Fury reminded.

"Exactly," we said rolling my eyes.

"They are defiantly your kids Stark," Fury muttered. "Fall in at base in three hours," Fury said and dad nodded. me and Jace just whined.

Jace's P.O.V

The first time the avengers assembled I was only seven years old and my mother and father refused to let me and Alec help. But this time we are helping weather they like it or not.

Soon we arrived at the base with mom. She was going to be here just in-case someone tried to go after her while neither me, Alec or dad were around. I was flying down the hall in my Iron Child suit when I flew into a child. she was about my age with gingery like hair and brown eyes. "Argh shit sorry," I said lifting the front of my helmet up. "You OK?" I asked.

"Yeah," the kid said and stood up.

"I'm Jace by the way." I said holding out my hand.

"Ash," she returned eyeing my hand. I then realised my booster was still glowing.

"JARVIS remove my suit if you please," I requested.

"Certainty Miss Stark," JARVIS said in my suit, soon it was removed and I was standing in my normal clothes.

I held out my hand again. This time the girl took it. "Did you say your name was Ash?" I asked.

"I did yes." Ash replied.

"Oh so you must be Steve's daughter?" I asked and he nodded. "Cool!" I yelled.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah your dads awesome. Well all the avengers are," I replied.

"True," Ash agreed. "Hay you wanna come and train with me?" she asked.

"Sure. That's where I was heading! I was going to meet up with my brother but I'm sure he wont mind," I replied smiling.


	2. Meetings are boring

We both went to the training room and got changed. I plugged in one of the boxing dummies and got strait to work whilst Magnus went to one of the treadmills. I started beating the shit outta the dummy and never loosing. Yeah I'm the boxing champ for my family. I can even beat my dad's dirty boxing. Soon the dummy is out cold and I'm still rearing to go. "I'll give you ago," Ash offered.

"No offence mate but you'd be out cold for a week at the least," I replied.

"No I'm a really good boxer. Champ at my school. No one can beat me." She said with a smirk. I smirked also, because this kid was an amitur. I could tell. But if she want's her arse whooped who am I to deny her?

"OK. Bring. It. On!" I taunted and we started fighting. She was down five times before I got in the final blow. A slow clap sounded.

"Well done kid you got beat by a metal head," they said. I turned to look and saw all the avengers standing there.

"THOR!" I squealed.

"No I'm Clint," Clint said.

"I know. Thor's behind you," I replied and Clint turned around only to almost have a heart attack.

"OH GOD!" he screeched in a manly way.

"Yes?" Thor asked confused.

"No not you Thor. It's just a saying," Clint panted as his heart rate returned to normal. Me and Alec were trying so hard not to laugh. "Don't even think about it kid," Clint threatened us both.

"Oh what you gunna do about it Clinton?" I taunted.

"Oh you asked for it." He growled and we started fighting. He was down in less then three minutes.

"Hay if you want your arse whooped you only had to ask," we smirked.

"JESSIE AMY CLAIRE EMILY STARK! and AARON LEWIS EDWARD CHRISTOPHER STARK " our mother screeched and we flinched.

"Sorry mom," we muttered and Ash snickered.

"Don't laugh at your friends Alicia Susan Holly Rogers," some woman snapped who I don't know. Then I realised the chick must be Ash's mom. She does look alot like her.

"AVENGERS GET INTO MEETING ROOM ONE NOW!" Fury's angry voice yelled over the intercom. me and Alec groaned we hated meetings. But then I smirked. I used my magic (Which I am only telling you about know because I can) to make my eye lids look like my eyes so I could sleep in the meeting and Alec did the same (yeah we share that power).

Ash's P.O.V

We all sat down in this order- Dad, Me, Jessie, Alec,

Tony

Bruce, Clint, Natasha, Thor,. (Obviously there wasn't huge gaps between me and the others but it's written like that so you can tell who was opposite who) and Fury was standing at the opposite end of the table to Tony, looking at us. "Loki has been sighted and I want a plan because I have drawn a blank. I then remembered Jace telling me about her and Alec's powers and an idea struck me.

"Why don't we let Jace talk to him?" I asked and everyone (except Jace and Alec) looked at me.

"Why?" Tony asked. I sighed. 'They're going to kill me for this' I thought.

"Well you know how Miss Potts. . ."

"Mrs Stark," Tony interrupted.

"Yes Mrs Stark. Well you know how Mrs Stark got caught in that gamma ray explosion when she was pregnant with Jace and Alec?" I asked.

"Yes," Tony replied slowly.

"Well you know how everyone always wondered how Jace and Alec survived?" I asked again and everyone nodded. "It's because it gave them powers. And not just being able to talk to wolves," I said.

"Say what?" Tony asked obviously in shock.

"Jace. Alec. Jace. Alec. JACE! ALEC!" Fury bellowed. Jace and Alec jerked and opened. there. eyes hugh?

"What? what'd I miss?" Jace slurs.

"Where you asleep?" Clint asked.

"Yeah," Alec answered yawning.

"Grrr. Jace, Alec why didn't you tell me about your powers?" Tony demanded. They glared at me.

"You said you would tell no one!" Jace hissed.

"Sorry. It's just that your powers could come in handy with this mission," I replied and they turned to Fury.

"What do I have to do?" Jace sighed.

"We need to know your powers first before we can tell you," Fury said. I watched in shock as Jace and Alec's eyes changed colour. They were no longer brown but a fiery red.

"And why should I tell you? So you can lock me in a science lad and have my body jabbed with needles?" she hissed and glared at the chair Fury was leaning on. The chair burst into flames and Fury yelped Alec glared at the chair and it was doused in water.

"No babies I wouldn't let him do that!" Tony cried. Jace and Alec's eyes turned blue and they looked so sad.

"You'll think we're a freak!" Alec howled and Jace followed which prompted two small wolfs ran into the room and nuzzled Jace and Alec's legs.

"No I will never think that!" Tony insisted.

"Fine." Jace whispered. "You have seen some of my powers already. My magic where I looked like I was awake when I wasn't. My magic can do so much more then just that however. My eyes change colour to my mood. I can speak to wolves. I can set fire to things when I glare at them. I can make things move without touching them and I can read peoples minds through their emotions." Jace finish.

"I have some of the same powers as Jace. The magic, the eyes changing and speaking to wolves. But I have my own as-well. I can control water, I can turned myself invisible, and I can run faster then any human," Alec whispered.

"What color's mean what?" I asked. Jace and Alec smiled weakly.

"Brown means happy and our normal colour. Black means aroused, Don't ask how we know that, light blue means we're sad, dark blue means we're depressed, red mean we're angry, yellow/Amber means we're thinking, green means we're confused and white means we're scared." Jace and Alec whispered and their eyes started to change to white before our eyes.

"There now you know and you experiment on us," Jace whispers hugging the wolf cub close to her. The wolf started to whimper as did Alec's one. "Shhh Moonlight/Moonshine it's OK," Jace and Alec growled and I couldn't understand anything they said but it stopped the wolfs from whining.

"We aren't going to experiment on you Jace or you Alec," Fury promised and their eyes turned red again.

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" they growled and everyone stood in shock as their bodies started to change. Soon two wolfs were standing in the room with the arc reactors shining in their chests.

"Jace, Alec baby it's OK. Come back to us please!" Tony begged. The wolfs looked at Tony and the eyes changed dark blue. Soon Jace and Alec were lying on the floor panting.

"That has never happened before." They whispered and their eyes turned Amber which meant they were thinking.

"Right about your mission." Fury said and Jace looked up her eyes green. "What I want you to do is find Loki and read his mind try and find out what is going on in that guys head." Fury said and Jace nodded.

"What about me?"Alec asked.

"I want you to stand by invisible for if Jace needs back up," Fury replied and Alec nodded.


	3. Mission

**Jace's P.O.V**

We then put our suits on over the top. Alec turned invisible and took my hand we then flew off. When we located Loki we landed silently. But Loki heard me. "JARVIS remove suit," I said and JARVIS complied.

"Who are you?" Loki snarled.

"My names Jace Stark," I answered smirking a bit.

"Stark actually had a kid?" Loki asked.

"Two actually. I have a twin brother." Jace replied.

"And is he here?" Loki asked a dangerous glimmer in his eyes.

"Does it look like it?" I asked gesturing around me. "No Loki I came alone."

"Why?" he snarled.

"I know all your secrets," I said.

"I don't know what you mean!" Loki yelled.

"Loki I can see it all. I know why you are angry. Living in the shadow of your brother for years only to then find out he wasn't really your brother. And for years you were told Frost Giants were evil monsters and then to find out you were one must be hard. You act the way you do because that is the way people expect you to." I said.

"I am evil!" Loki screeched.

"No your not. Everyone is born with good and evil inside of them. But it's the path you choose to act on is who you are. You do not wish to be the evil Frost Giant that people on Asgard make you out to be. You just want to be noticed. Just want to be loved. You don't want the thrown. Because even through your pain. You still want the man you called your brother to be happy. Even if that meant you were not." I said and Loki's face dropped. "You don't want to take over Earth Loki. You don't want to be evil. Because let me tell you something Loki. We can't always be the person people expect us to be."

**Tony's P.O.V**

I heard Loki being to talk to my girl. "Who are you?"

"My names Jace Stark," Jace answered.

"Stark actually had a kid?"

"Two actually. I have a twin brother."

"And is he here?"

"Does it look like it?" I smirked at that. "No Loki I came alone."

"Why?"

"I know all your secrets," Jace said and a shiver ran down my spine.

"I don't know what you mean!" Loki yelled.

"Loki I can see it all. I know why you are angry. Living in the shadow of your brother for years only to then find out he wasn't really your brother. And for years you were told Frost Giants were evil monsters and then to find out you were one must be hard. You act the way you do because that is the way people expect you to." Jace said.

"I am evil!" Loki screeched and Thor flinched.

"No your not. Everyone is born with good and evil inside of them. But it's the path you choose to act on is who you are. You do not wish to be the evil Frost Giant that people on Asgard make you out to be. You just want to be noticed. Just want to be loved. You don't want the thrown. Because even through your pain. You still want the man you called your brother to be happy. Even if that meant you were not." I turned to Thor and saw he was leaning on a pole with his hands crossed over and his mouth pressed into the one on top. He looked miserable. And then Jace continued. "You don't want to take over Earth Loki. You don't want to be evil. Because let me tell you something Loki. We can't always be the person people expect us to be." Jace sounded like she knew from experience but I know she was refuring to my dad and me. I was so proud of my girl.

Five minutes later Alec returned visible once again and out of his Iron Boy suit. Another five minutes later and Jace arrived with Loki. Thor ran over to Loki and hugged him. We all left thinking this was a brotherly moment.


	4. An attack

All of the avengers, me, Jace, Ash, mom, Betty and her son Bace (who me and Jace had retreaved the day before- Bace's name is- Bruce Arthur Calvin Emit Ross) and Loki were sitting in our pajamas in the living room of Stark Tower. We were all relaxing and joking when Fury came in with a girl, who kinda looked like him. "Everyone I would like you to meet Natalie Amy Rabecca Lucy Alisha. . . Fury. My daughter," Nick said and our jaws dropped. Jace was the first to recover.

"Well hiya Natalie. I'm Jace Stark and that's my twin Alec," I waved when Jace pointed at me. That seemed to snap everyone else outta their daze too.

"I'm Ash Rogers," Ash introduced. "And my parents Steve and Tanya Rogers," she pointed to her parents and they waved.

"I'm Bace Ross. That's my mom Betty Ross and her boyfriend Bruce Banner," Bruce and Betty blushed and waved at Bace's introduction.

"My names Tony Stark and that's my wife Pepper Stark," dad introduced and mum waved.

"My name is Thor and that is my brother Loki!" Thor boomed and Loki waved.

"My names Natasha Romanhoff and that's Clint Barton," Natasha introduced and Clint waved from his nest in the ceiling.

"Nice to meet you all. But please call me Narla. I hate my name," the girl replied.

"Ditto," me, Jace, Bace and Ash replied at the same time and then burst out laughing.

"Come sit with us. We were just setting up the game for game night!" Jace smiled.

"Cool what one?"

"Wii Party!" I yelled. Narla smiled and sat with us as we all pumbled Thor in Golf. Beat dad in Boxing and so on so fourth until we were all shattered and ready for bed.

**Jace's P.O.V**

The next morning we were all in the kitchen, we were laughing and joking around when Nick ran into the room looking really angry. "LOKI!" he yelled. Loki looked up shocked.

"Yes?" he asked.

"When were you going to inform us that you had a son!" he bellowed.

"I didn't think it was any of your business," Loki growled.

"Well normally it wouldn't be if it wasn't for the fact he is now trying to take over the world like you did the first time! because he thinks we are holding you captive!" Fury fumed.

"CRAP!" Loki yelled and shot up. We all followed and changed into our armer.

"Kids I want you all to go with Loki. Avengers. I want you to try and stop the invasion." Fury said and we all nodded our heads.

We finally located Loki's son. "Ready to land bro?" I asked over the com.

"Sure am. In three, two, one!" and we landed right in-front and behind the small child. Loki hid behind me and Alec.

"Who are you?" the child snapped.

"Hi kid. I'm Jace. My brother Alec. And our friends Bace, Narla and of course Ash. Our first friend. Who are you?" I asked nicely.

"I am your new king. Narfi!" growled Loki's son.

"You see I don't think that's going to work," I said as I removed My Iron Child suit.

"And why not?!" Narfi growled.

"Because I don't want you to Narfi," Loki said as he walked in between me and Alec.

"Dad?" Narfi asked.

"That's me," Loki said and Narfi ran to him.

"But Mother told me they had kidnapped you," Narfi mumbled.

"No son. I'm on their side now. Jace broke through my Frost Giant side and now I'm me again," Loki smiled. Narfi smiled as well.

"Thank you Jace," Narfi said.

"No probs. But could you maybe call off the invasion?" I said.

"I can't. As soon as the aliens arrived they broke free of my rain!" Narfi said panicked.

"Dad do you copy?" Alec asked in his suit.

"Yeah son what's up?" I herd dads voice asked.

"Narfi can't stop the invasion. We're going to have too," Alec replied.

"OK. Be carefull I don't want to lose you or your sister,"

and with that the battle began.


	5. Babies born

**Alec's P.O.V**

It's been three month since the attack and now things have died down alot. People are laughing and joking alot more. Sure we still have to save the world alot but that's our job and we love it. We managed to get Jane Foster, Erik Selvig and Darcy Lewis to stay with us in New York and we often have to demand JARVIS silence's Thor and Jane's room at night. I swear the ground shakes when Thor climaxes. But at least they can't do anything at the moment as Jane is two months pregnant. Thor is terrified and is often asking tips from my father, Steve and Loki. It's really funny to watch. Like right now infact. "Man of Iron can you help me understand this please?" Thor asked frantically throwing a book at my dad.

"Sure thing big guy," my dad replied and laughed when he realised what it was Thor was asking.

"It is not funny. I do not understand it!" Thor said panicking.

"Let me see," Loki said and took the book from dad. Steve read it over Loki's shoulder and both of them started laughing as well.

"Boys your being very unhelpful!" mom snapped.

"Sorry Pep but this is to funny!" dad howled. Pepper tutted and took the book from my dad. She then also started giggling.

"Thor hun. You don't have to worry about this bit. This is all Jane's." Mum said.

"But how will I be able to protect my lady from being torn in half?" Thor asked.

"You can't buddy. It's just what happens in childbirth. Pepper had six stitches after our two were born," dad said. Me and Jace made a disgusted face.

"Thanks for that image dad!" Me and Jace yelled.

"Oops. Sorry kids," dad smiled. "Actually Pepper. Do we still have the video I took of when they were born?" dad asked.

"I'M OUT!" me and Jace screamed and practically sprinted from the room. We could hear dads howling laughter for three corridors down.

"I hope beyond hope he doesn't video the Quads when there born!" Jace panted. Oh yeah our mums preggers too four months gone. She knew for three weeks after the battle. Then she told us all at the same time. She's having two boys and two girls. One's going to be called Daniel Robert Arthur Callum Oliver Stark. Me and Jace call him Draco. The other boy is Mathew Arthur Gilbert Norbert Uwin Stewart Stark. Or Magnus. One girl is going to be called Glenda Izabelle Natalie Stark. Or Gin as me and Jace joke. And finally Susan Amora Maxine Stark or Sam.

We can't wait for the quads to arrive. There are actually going to be about ten babies born around the same time.

Mum=Four (Four Months along)

Jane=One (Two Months along)

Darcy=One (One Month along)

Betty =One (Three Months along)

Tanya=One (Three Weeks along)

Natasha=Two (One Month along).

Every one is going to be fucking shattered at the end of it. Oh yeah if your wondering it was Clint who knocked Natasha up.

The house is so loud at the moment it is unbelievable. But it is quite funny. Me and the other kids (Jace, Narfi, Narla, Bace and Ash) find it amusing to watch all the adults running around like headless chickens attending to screaming babies all hours of the night and day. I think several times the women (apart from Natasha) have been left alone to look after the kids as we have all been on missions. It was not so long ago that dad got really badly injured in a fight and we had to look after him whilst mum looked after the quads on her own.

Well this is our life now and it's how it will stay. For I am Iron boy. . .

**Jace's P.O.V**

and I am Iron Child. . .

**Both Alec and Jace's P.O.V**

and we are here to protect like our father. . . Iron Man.


End file.
